


Children

by puffythepig



Series: Femslashfeb2018 [16]
Category: Disney - All Media Types, Disney Princesses, Sleeping Beauty (1959), Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937)
Genre: F/F, Modern AU, The dwarves are snow's brothers and the fairies are aurora's grandmas!, adoption fic, proposal fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 18:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13793691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puffythepig/pseuds/puffythepig
Summary: Aurora and Snow are adopting their first child together, but Aurora finds herself nervous.





	Children

Aurora sat down in her room next to her girlfriend and smiled. The two had decided they wanted to adopt, and the day finally came to pick up their first child together.

A sigh escaped her. She couldn't help but let her nerves eat her up--what if their child didn't like her? It was always a possible scenario, and not one she could risk ruling out.

A soft smile on her lips, Snow leaned forward and pressed her lips to the other's cheeks. "It'll be fine, my dear Rose."

The blond dabbed at her eyes and smiled lovingly. "I've always loved that nickname. Other than my middle name, what made you think of it?"

Brown eyes softened her like butter. "It jist suits you! You're beautiful, delicate, but your thorns show how brave and capable you are.."

"Capable of what?"

A tiny giggle escaped the younger woman. "Capable of starting a family with me. But, if you're not ready,"

The blond stood up, upset at the words, "no! No, I'm ready. In fact, I think we should head out now."

Snow just smiled and took the other's hand. Aurora had no idea what she had planned!

The two chatted softly in the car about their future, full of even more kids running through the house. Snow's seven brothers were getting the party ready at the home the two woman had voyaged away from, while Aurora's three grandmothers were picking up a cake. While Aurora figured this was all just for the four year old's welcoming home party, she was only partially right. A ring was hidden in Snow's pocket that would bring her and the woman beside her fully together.

Finally they stopped in front of the foster home where their new daughter awaited them.

One of the foster parents made her way over to the couple and gave them a wry smile. "We are happy to assist you and help your new daughter to settle in, but, I have to ask... Are you married?"

"No."

"Well, we typically only let married couples adopt, but little Anne-Marie has grown very fond of you. She's ready to go home with you."

Snow pulled the little box out and turned to the woman beside her, kneeling down. "Well, we can't just let this woman break her streak, can we?"

Aurora's eyes grew wide before watering. She couldn't help but fall speechless.

Gulping down, Snow bit her lip. "So, what do you say? Will you be my wife?"

Nodding, Aurora collapsed and kissed the other, pulling her up to her feet. The older of the two approached their new daughter and lifted her up. The two departed home and celebrated the beginning of their new life together, their young daughter dozing off in between her new mothers as the night ended. 

While the road ahead was bumpy, Aurora knew she could handle it with her wife by her side.


End file.
